Harry Potter and the Muggles at Hogwarts
by anywhos
Summary: Edward and Emily meet Harry at the orphanage. Will they escape Hogwarts before a teacher can catch them?
1. Welcome to the London Orphanage

Between his parents dying and his Aunt and Uncle kicking him out of the house, Harry Potter had nowhere to go. Just as he was about to call the Knight Bus, some muggles came up to Harry, the Boy Who Lived, and asked what he was doing out on the streets at two in the morning. Trying to come up with an excuse, Harry accidentally started to blurt out the truth. He caught himself just in time, saying that the people he was living with abandoned him. The man there said, "Well, lucky you, my wife here and I are the owners of the London Orphanage. I expect you'll be coming with us." The way that he said that, not a question but a command, was not unlike that of Professors Dumbldore or McGonagall. Harry followed the couple onto a bus.  
  
It was a short ride, only ten minutes or so. Harry couldn't think of any way to escape, except to run away. He didn't dare use magic in front of muggles! He decided to wait until he got to the orphanage. Wait-- Tom Riddle, young Voldemort, had gone to an orphanage. "Excuse me, sir?" Harry asked, "Do you know if there was ever a Tom Marvlo Riddle that went to your orphanage?" The man said something to his wife, who suddenly whirled around to stare at Harry. "Tom Riddle? Erm, no, why do you ask?" "Oh, I was, um, just wondering, he was, err, my mother's friend." Harry said, lying awfully. "Ahh." Said the man, looking relieved. Suddenly, he turned around again to face Harry. "Wait, what did you say your name was?" Just as he was about to say Neville Longbottom, he decided not to. If these people were who Harry thought they were, then, well... that wouldn't be the best move. "Charles, Charles Skitems." He said, remembering one of Dudly's revolting friends. The man never  
responded, just said something to his wife and opened up a book. Harry, feeling tired decided to go to sleep. After about an hour, sleep decided to claim him.  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry woke up, he found himself being aroused by the couple. He was extremely tired, and his back hurt, too. He looked out the window and saw about thirty or so children, looking anxiously at the bus window. He had arrived.  
  
There were two children in particular that Harry noticed, with flaming red hair and freckles. For a second, Harry thought he saw two of the Weaslys. But no, they wouldn't be at an orphanage. By looking around a bit more, Harry discovered that he must be one of the oldest people there. Most of the other children looked as though they were from the ages of nine to twelve. Although he was a bit short for his age, he looked a bit awkward next to all these people who were at least a head shorter than him.  
  
But, he reminded himself of the situation that he was in. How would he ever escape? He could make a run for it now, but with his luggage weighing him down... No, that would be too risky. He would have to wait, and see how the day turned out.  
  
He was brought almost immediately to the administrator's office. Harry was prodded to the front of the long line and brought into the office itself. The man there looked at him shortly, then the questions started.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Har-Charles Skitems."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Fifteen"  
  
"Where did you live before you were brought here and with whom?"  
  
"Erm-I lived on 15 Kent Ave. in London with, erm, my grandfather" Harry said, trying feebly to remember Hermione's address.  
  
The questions continued on for about half an hour, until Harry's throat was hoarse. When they were done with the third degree, they brought Harry to a room of about fifteen bunk beds. The administrator with him pointed at two of the beds and said something that sounded like "They're not yet taken" but Harry couldn't be sure. Just as he was about to ask what the man said, he heard the slam of a door. He was alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was a hard one to wake, the others noticed. After about five minutes of shaking him, a younger child pinched him on the arm- HARD. "Argh!" Said Harry as he woke with a start. Most of the children ran away in fear. They had never had someone so old at the orphanage before. Two of the bravest children, ones with red hair and freckles, came up to Harry and said shakily, "H-hello, sir, I'm Emily and this is Edward." As Harry grew more awake, he said groggily, "Oi, I'm ch-ch-Chaaaaaaaarrrls" Harry said with a big yawn.  
  
"We know!" Chorused the two Weasly look-alikes. "Mrs. Schulmizz told us who you are. Are you really fifteen?" One of them, Emily, asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, I am fifteen, why do you ask?"  
  
"Cuz all of us are nine, ten, eleven, and twelve. We hope they don't move you to the big kid's house!" Said Emily, hugging him.  
  
"Yeah, we heard that you have to work for this guy, we didn't hear his name, and he makes you do all this bad stuff, and he hypnotizes you too, y'know, just like in scary movies!"  
  
"Oh" Said Harry, seriously doubting that hypnotism ever existed. He was really pissed. All the other little kids didn't seem to understand that he needed to think about stuff, and to do that, he needed sleep. He decided to have a little patience, maybe one of these kids knows something that would help him get out.  
  
Emily and Edward seemed to be his new little "buddies", following him around wherever he went. Fortunately for Harry, the bathroom wasn't the type with about ten stalls, but just a singular full bathroom. He used that as an excuse to think. After five minutes and fifty bangs on the door, Harry came back out. By that time, it was eight o'clock and time for the younger kids, aged nine and ten, to go to bed. Unfortunately, Emily and Edward were eleven, meaning that they could stay up until nine.  
  
So, for an hour, Harry endured two shrill voices, trying to keep quiet, telling Harry all about the big bully at the orphanage. "And then, one time, he climbed out the window and almost got over the fence cuz he didn't wanna stay or go to the big kid's place." Said Edward.  
  
"Yeah, and he-" Emily was caught off by Harry, who had made a peculiar noise, a squeak.  
  
"You mean, he tried to escape?" The two nodded solemnly. "Can you show me where?"  
  
"Sure! He went right-" Emily was caught of yet again, but this time by a woman who Harry guessed to be Mrs. Schulmizz. "Nine o'clock! All eleven and twelve year olds to their bunks! You, sir, right this way." She led him down a long, abandoned corridor into an old, abandoned room. When he got inside, he was shocked to see someone he knew.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada, except for the stuff that's mine, like Emily and Edward, and the plot. 


	2. Escape!

As Harry walked into the room, he braced himself to run, for the person right in front of him he remembered quite vividly. It was only a few months ago that Harry stood there, across from the Dark Lord, scared out of his wits, with a jeering crowd around him. Harry had thought that Voldemort would want to find Harry himself, but apparently he was too busy killing others to make room for Harry.  
  
Harry stepped inside, glad that he stole Aunt Petunia's concealer for his scar, and had finally gotten magical contacts. All this changed Harry's appearance quite a bit. He had also gone through a growth spurt, and was at least three inches taller then when he had met this man. And the last difference in his appearance is that, at Hogwarts, he had been fed well, and fit nicely into his robes. Now that it was well past the middle of the summer, Harry was extremely thin and bony.  
  
So the Death Eater saw Harry, and didn't think that he looked anything like the Potter boy. Harry started to get dizzy...Flashback, to right before Harry was kicked out (A/N: Twilight Zone music...)  
  
Harry had been depressed all summer, and his cooking was suffering. Unfortunately, Dudly had lost fifty pounds, and Aunt Petunia couldn't stand to see him so pale, and not eating. So Harry was cooking again. After he had burnt the bacon, said to Uncle Vernon, "Merlin's beard!" and was being yelled at and screamed at and cursed at, A school owl had flown in with Harry's school list, with the absolute worst timing.  
  
It had flown out before Uncle Vernon had started beating Harry. Hedwig flew downstairs, and started squawking loudly. Vernon grabbed Dudly's new unused baseball bat, and hit the scared owl.  
  
Vernon Dursly muttered five simple words, "Get out of my house." And Harry got all of his supplies, and left the house. He wanted to go to Hermione', but she was in Ireland, visiting Seamus. And Ron didn't live anywhere within walking distance. So he would take the knight bus...  
  
(Back in real life) Harry was steadying himself, and the man said, "This is not the boy who I am looking for. And Harry was escorted back to his bunk, and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up to crickets chirping, birds singing, and two freckled faces that seemed to follow him everywhere. Realizing where he was and who they were, Harry groaned. Harry realized that he might as well make use of having the twins follow him around. He decided to continue asking about the escape.  
  
"Well, he climbed out of that window, and snuck over to that part of the fence, he called it a 'blind spot' I think, and tried to get over the fence, but he couldn't. Someone saw him and screamed, and that woke up all the people who pulled him down."  
  
"Well, I cant use my invisibility cloak, because it's under my broom..."Harry thought to himself. "I'll just have to do it all the muggle way: without magic."  
  
Harry made it through the day all right, sneaking away from Edward and Emily whenever he could. That night, around 10:30, he decided to put his plan into action. Back at Hogwarts, he had his trunk magically enlarged, so it could fit everything into it and not way more than five galleons.  
  
He snuck out the window, found his way to an area of the fence that looked easier to climb over, and found the first foothold. Halfway up...on top of the fence...Harry jumped off. He was on his way to Hogwarts. But what he didn't realize, was that two freckled faces were also. 


End file.
